


District 9: The Origins

by nakayumota



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dystopian Future, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirates, theres too much going on honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayumota/pseuds/nakayumota
Summary: In a future led by a government all about elitism and conformity, a group of kids are fighting to survive on their own. But their peaceful way of life is completely changed when space pirates literally fall from the sky and move in with them. Do they learn to get along and find an escape from the iron fist that is the Collective? Or will they fight for dominance and destroy one another?





	District 9: The Origins

Looking towards the crystalline sky, a fleeting thought crossed through Chan’s mind as he leaned casually against the side of a building waiting for his friends to emerge from inside. He couldn’t recall a single time in his life that the sky had been any other color. Pristine and constantly the same, it was controlled by the Collective. Somewhere along the line, the Ordained had come to the conclusion that keeping things constantly the same would lull the masses over the Slated into sedation. They hadn’t been wrong, most people hardly even looked up. They took the shifting colors on the treated glass for granted, but Chan would wonder what it was like beyond the dome that encompassed the city of Aurora.

Old texts that were preserved in the archives and transcribed to the digital books described water falling from the sky and grey clouds. Chan had never seen the clouds, never knew anything beyond the artificial sunlight and crisp nights filled with twinkling stars. The elites had it wrong however, not everyone wanted to stay secure in the society that kept people who weren’t born to their class oppressed. The youth were craving more, wanting to rise and change, just waiting for their chance to break free. 

The sound of the back door flying open has Chan snapping his gaze away from the steady screen of blue. Two mops of brown hair emerged from the opening, heads ducked to seem inconspicuous as they exited. The boys had their arms filled with bags, different boxes and packages brimming from the tops of them. Chan took a quick glance around, making sure they weren’t noticed before he turns back to Woojin. “Did they suspect anything?” 

“The card Seungminnie gave us worked like a charm,” the slightly bulkier of the two said while the other gave an almost smug smile. 

Chan preferred sending one person at a time for something like this, but on the first go he figured he would need to send in both of them. Woojin could have covered Seungmin if the card hadn’t worked. It wasn’t that the leader questioned the hacker’s skills, it was just a precaution. He hadn’t lost a single one of his boys yet and he didn’t plan to just for a quick provisions run. Seungmin always said that with the electronic systems and people placing too much trust in the Collective, that using a stolen card would be a walk in the park. It appeared he was absolutely correct. 

A smile spread over Chan’s lips and he started to walk back towards their complex to tell the rest of the boys they had enough food to see them through to the end of the week. They would probably hit another store in a day or two, possibly on the other side of town just to keep the transactions spread out. This sort of crime was petty by far, but in a society that portrayed perfection with no criminals, they could be facing serious charges just for trying to survive. 

Strolling as casually as three boys could, chattering about the noodles they would eat that night, the moment seemed sublime for the leader. They made it all the way back to their complex, a high rise building on the outskirts of the town. From the outside it was the same pristine white just as every other building in the city, windows gleaming in the artificial light. But inside, instead of the luxury that many were accustomed to, it was gutted and barebones. Beds made from sleeping bags and discarded mattresses. It wasn’t much, but it was home. 

Glancing around one last time, Chan ensured that there were no people around, and even if there were, they most likely wouldn’t have noticed. Just as the trio turned to walk down the secluded alleyway, away from the prying eyes of the open street, a deafening crash came from the left of their building. It was enough to make the ground tremble and just past the last two complexes came a billowing of black and grey smoke. 

Crashes were unusual, even on the outskirts of town where things were monitored less. The strict regulations of the government stretched over the entirety of the city and those without jobs or proper homes kept themselves hidden and their crimes minimal. It took a few moments for Chan to process exactly what was happening, the different possible outcomes weighing on him as he looked from the obvious signs of destruction (possibly an accident) and the safety of his home with Woojin and Seungmin standing in the doorway, looking towards him for guidance. 

With the consciousness of a leader, Chan’s indecision was thrown away when there were no other indications that anyone or anything was moving towards the rising clouds. “Seungmin, you stay here and warn the others. Woojin, keep guard at the end of the alley, if I’m not back within five minutes, make sure everyone hides.” His tone was resolute and he didn’t pause, turning immediately to hurry towards the edge of town. 

The dome that covered their city had its limits, the ends of the glass creating an image of never ending grass fields. No one knew what actually laid beyond the glass anymore and most of the people within the inner city had only seen peeks of the artificial images of fields. Only those who had to live on the outskirts in the forgotten buildings knew what their prison walls looked like. For a moment Chan was grateful that in the time they had set up their home they had never seen any other drifters. Perhaps that was why they were able to get through their time so unscathed. 

Coming closer to the smoke, he could hear the sounds of indecipherable yelling, the noise of electrical popping and fizzing as he slowed his quick walk to almost a crawl, hunching his shoulders forward to make himself smaller and less noticeable. Next to the last building on their street, with only a couple hundred feet of space, a ship laid partially wrecked on its side. Flames were rising from the hull and Chan could make out three, no four males trying to put out the fire with buckets of water. Voices were still shouting back and forth and the hidden leader didn’t know what to make of the situation. 

The ship was fashioned much like the ancient ones in the textbooks children were taught from. From top to bottom, the smooth, brown surface that imitated wood glinted with the sheen of metal. Instead of a rudder, there were three large thrusters and the damaged sails had their own sheen mimicking the look of solar panels. It was a magnificent sight, even if it looked a bit menacing. Chan had never seen anything like it and as far as he could tell, he probably never would again. 

The frantic pace of the boys on deck started to slow as the angry red flames diminished to nothing and became smoke more than anything else. It was in this moment that the leader of the rebels decided to move from his hiding spot behind the building corner and approach the vessel slowly. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for the government to scout out the destruction, but he knew the strangers would most likely want to be elsewhere when they showed up. They had caused damage to the barrier and it would cause alarm. The only thing Chan didn’t know was how much time they had. 

Moving cautiously, he went undetected for the most part and even made it up onto the ship’s deck, looking at the back of five guys. “Uh…” Clearing his throat, it takes a second for him to work up the nerve to talk. “You guys alright yea?” It comes clear and confident, his hands hanging at his side as all five whip around with a look of shock on their faces. 

With a quick once over, it was clear they were vagabonds of their own accord, pulled together by some force or another. Two were rather tall and one fairly short and small, the others medium in height and stature. “I’m jus-” There’s a press of something cool and metallic to his temple.


End file.
